


In Which the Witcher Helps

by lonespirit



Series: Geralt Shorts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonespirit/pseuds/lonespirit
Summary: Geralt is talked into saving a beast instead of killing it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Geralt Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191650
Kudos: 4





	In Which the Witcher Helps

“Come on, Roach.”

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait.”

I stopped at the voice, not fully recognizing the person it belonged to.

“I need you.”

“You and a few other women,” I smirked, knowing that would end whatever she had to say.

“Don't be an ass,” she stated, rolling her eyes. “I need you to help me tame a beast. I think it's a beast. It might have been human-ish at some point.”

“I don't tame. I do away with, kill, end the life of any and all monsters.”

As I turned I heard her footsteps following.

“This... whatever it is... isn't evil! It's suffering, and I want to help it!”

I stopped at the word suffering, turning to look back at the woman pleading my help.

“What if it doesn't want help? What if it decides to eat both of us instead?”

My feet betrayed me. I stepped up to her, mere inches apart, gazing down into her green, pleading eyes. Feeling her breath on my chin prickled the hair at the nape of my neck.

“I need to do this, Witcher. Whether you like it or not, this poor creature needs help.”

Damned humans and their unwavering will to help whomever or whatever they decide requires my assistance. I cannot, in good conscience, turn away from those green eyes.

“Very well,” I bit out, doing my best to seem put out.

Her smile lit up all the dark edges I grew fond of. How did I become this soft? 

“Thank you, Geralt! Thank you so much!”

She lifted a hand to her lips, kissed her palm, and then pressed that palm to my cheek.

“Fuck.”


End file.
